


Got Milk?

by language_escapes



Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Mixed Media, Post-it Notes, roommate shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/language_escapes/pseuds/language_escapes
Summary: Just an average week at the brownstone.  A tale told in post-its.





	Got Milk?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tei/gifts).



> Thanks to [redacted] for the very last minute beta! It would not have been possible without their discerning eye.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/50382623@N06/45265095904/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/50382623@N06/31050598837/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/50382623@N06/31050598717/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/50382623@N06/31050598617/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/50382623@N06/45265095854/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/50382623@N06/31050598507/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/50382623@N06/45265095784/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/50382623@N06/45265095754/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/50382623@N06/45265095734/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/50382623@N06/45265095694/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/50382623@N06/45265095654/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/50382623@N06/31050598167/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/50382623@N06/31050598047/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/50382623@N06/31050597957/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/50382623@N06/45265095524/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/50382623@N06/31050597847/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/50382623@N06/45265095434/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/50382623@N06/31050597697/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/50382623@N06/45265095384/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/50382623@N06/45265095324/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/50382623@N06/31050597537/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/50382623@N06/45265095274/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
